sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Liam McLoyd
❝Liam McLoyd❞ Son of Delphin Member of Opus Superum (This Character Belongs to User:Sonofboreas16 Page Last Updated: 10 October 2012 |} |- | Family Info |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |- | Abilities |- | Offensive #Children of Delphin have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive #Children of Delphin can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Delphin have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Delphin have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Passive #They can make air bubbles form under water. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #Children of Delphin can innately breathe underwater. Supplementary #Children of Delphin have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Delphin are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #Children of Delphin, while in the water, have the ability to communicate with other aquatic life, and while in the water may summon nearby dolphins to their aid 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Delphin are able to create a sphere of water, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Delphin are able to use water to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting the user is incapacitated, the longer they maintain the construct the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Delphin are able to transform their bodies into a dolphin for a short time while in water, they have a higher resistance to attacks but are weaker in their ability to counter attack while in this form, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the longer they will need to rest between transformations Traits #Children of Delphin always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Delphin can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Delphin have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. |} |} |} |} |} |- | Relationships |- | |} |} Category:Major Category:Male Category:"Evil" Characters Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Single